Blood Red Moon
by Ilovefantasy
Summary: Tenten met Itachi once. She was also traped in the Mangenko Sharingan, now she has nightmares about what she saw. How will this affect her life? But what will her teammates do? What will Neji do? ...NejiTen
1. Sleepless Nightmares

This is the first time I've tried to write something like this. This first chapter is short. And is in **Tenten's POV.**

Summry: Tenten met Itachi once. She was also traped in the Mangenko Sharingan, now she has nightmares about what she saw. How will this affect her life? But what will her teammates do? What will Neji do? NejiTen

* * *

As red eyes stare into mine, I can see horrors. So many.

* * *

Under the light of the red moon, I run in the forest. Running, why I do not know. But I am. I see the face of some one I know, some one close to me. I draw out knives and daggers, and throw them at the person. I try to close my eyes, but I cannot. 

My attractions are not my own, I feel like a puppet. I might as well be a puppet. Another person is there, again they are killed. This time I can close my eyes, but the sight is not gone. I can see the wine red blood dripping down from their body, the light from their eyes now gone. It's worse then having my eyes open, I try to open my eyes but I can't.

I really am a puppet, but who is my controller? Why is this happening to me? A third person is killed, their blood stained on my face, clothes, and my hands. I want to scream, I can.

"What is happening!!!" I yell. Tears join the blood on my face, they mingle together in a never-ending stream. The river of blood continues as more people die. All of them I knew. All gone. My crush, my good friends, my teachers, my joyful teammate and teacher. All gone.

* * *

It feels like it has been a day, how long will this go on for? Several times I have seen myself kill everyone important tot me. I can't bare this, I might go insane. 

70 hours has gone by, and everyone has been killed 11 times. I hope this will end soon. Now everyone is being killed a 12th time, I hope this is the last.

Three days it has been, I can feel myself leave this nightmarish place. I'm finally gone from the world of the red moon, the blood moon.

* * *

I open my eyes, I realize this was all a nightmare. I run from my room, grab my shoes and leave. I walk to the park hoping to find the ability to clam myself. I find myself clam in a mere few minutes. I look to the moon only to see it is clear. It's not the blood moon. Thank goodness.

* * *

Tenten shivered, the night was cold. She hoped she would get more sleep when she went back home. Lately the nightmares had been getting worse, all about the blood red moon she had seen. What she had really seen from Itachi's Mangenko Sharingan wasn't much differnt from her dreams. 

She kept loseing sleep, soon she lose her mind from all of this. She looked up at the sky as rain fell from the heavens to her. She felt as if someone was crying for her, for her painful nightmares.

She looked at the rood again and begun her weary walk home.

* * *

The rain seemed to refect her mood. She wanted to fall to the ground and never return, she wanted to fall and never wake up. She wanted to fall like the rain, she wouldn't mind if she ever died in the rain. It claimed her mind, maybe now she would be able to sleep. But even she knew that she wouldn't sleep tonight, she knew her sleepless nights would continue for a long time. 

Oh how she hated this fact. But she didn't seem to care, no one else did. When she arived home she didn't bother to shower. She changed, and went to bed, hoping for the sleep that wouldn't come.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! 

Please review... also please feel free to email me too

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	2. Tired Morning

Hello, this a new chapter of Blood Red Moon. Hope you like it!!! This chapter is longer than the last so don't worry.

* * *

Eye's stared at the clock on the table next to the bed. As the clock's times turned 5 am the alarm rang through the room. 

The figure made no move to stop the alarm, only stared as if in a trance. When the person realized what the time was, she sighed.

Once more she had not been able to sleep, for her nightmares had taken her sleep. Tiredly she left her bed and moved to the bathroom. She showered slowly and she had came close to falling a few times on the slippery tile.

After she had walked into her room, she sighed once more. She wished she could stay home, but that would be worse then having to go to training. If she did stay home then her annoying teammates and sensei would come and bother her, if that didn't happen she would be bored and get her ass kicked the next day.

* * *

As she finished tying her hair up in her two buns, she walked into the kitchen and got out some fruit. She took a bite of an apple as she thought of how her nightmares had been following her dreams restlessly. 

She knew her teammates had seen her acting more tiredly. She wondered how long before they would question her about it, or if they even would ask her. She sighed again, she didn't feel like thinking about her teammates and her nightmares.

She noticed that she seemed to be sighing more, she hoped that it didn't make her sound like a lovesick girl. She refused to sound so…unlike her, she hoped that she didn't sigh like a lovesick person. She had seen many people sigh like that, she really didn't see the point of sighing like that. It didn't help in the long run, so why sigh like that.

She looked to the clock once more. 5:20. She still had a few minutes to get there. Her teammates would most likely be there already or were going.

* * *

She had reached the training grounds after a few minutes. She was not surprise to find one of her teammates there. She walked closer to see it was Neji Hyuga meditating near a tree. 

"Ohayo, Neji." She said casually. Neji opened one lavender eye to look at her, he closed his eye after a moment.

"Tenten" He said broadly, he went back to meditating after he spoke to her. Tenten sighed and went to the tree a few feet from the Hyuga prodigy, and sat down.

She closed her eyes for the first time in hours, she had to admit her eyes were irritating her after being awake all night again. She wondered when her other teammate and sensei would show up.

She didn't even notice that she was half asleep until her teammate and sensei made a loud entrance.

"Ohayo, youthful students! Are you ready to start training on this youthful morning!" Gai-sensei yelled cheerfully. Tenten jumped from her sleep-like state. "Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled back to his sensei. You would wonder if they were death, or maybe they wanted everyone else to be death.(**A/N** you know the hearing kind of death)

* * *

Neji pondered over what could be wrong with his normal teammate. When she had arrived she didn't seem very cheerful like she was normally. He also noticed that she seemed paler. 

Her eyes told more to him then the rest of her. She looked like she had a hard time sleeping for the past few days. He was surprised to see that she was so out of it that she had been surprised when the idiot 'Green Beasts' had arrived.

Also the two idiots didn't seem to notice Tenten tired attitude. Personally she looked like she had seen Hell through her dreams.

Neji wondered over what could have caused her not to sleep. Usually she slept fine as far as Neji knew. On missions she didn't make a sound and slept the whole night.

He didn't want her to get sick, because if she did he would be stuck with two idiots all day. Not very good for Neji's sanity and mental heath.

* * *

"Yosh! Let's get started on your youthful training! Lee and I will run 500 laps around the village! See you before lunch!" Gai-sensei yelled to Neji and Tenten. 

You could see Tenten's disturbed face and her sweat-drop. Neji also looked disturbed, but had a better way of hiding it.

"Well, I guess we're going to train again. Huh, Neji." Tenten said looking at the training field in front of them. Neji made no real response, just walked out into the middle of the field and sled into his stance.

* * *

Tenten sighed again. She reached for her weapons and was looking at Neji's stance, calculating for the best way to get him. 

She quickly threw her weapons at him, and used this as a distraction and jumped into the nearby trees. Hiding herself as best as possible, she hid in the position was Neji couldn't see her.

Looking at her opponent, she counted the amount of distance between them. She also silently counted the inches on Neji's back, looking for the weak spot. She had fought with Neji so many times that she could find his weak spot by counting inches on his back. Carefully aiming, she released a senbon at Neji.

* * *

Neji realized that he couldn't see Tenten, he turned his head slightly to the left. He saw an oncoming senbon. He quickly dodged it and looked to where the senbon had come from. 

Neji's eyes pulsed with his Byakugan. He searched the area, turning his head every once and a while. He spotted Tenten behind him to his right. He smirked, he had found her.

* * *

Tenten lightly stepped back when she felt Neji's Byakugan find her. The familiar feeling of being watched, but also being looked through as thou she wasn't there. She likes the Byakugan, but not when it's being used for battle, and when she's the opponent. 

When not in battle she can stare into the Byakugan for a long amount of time. She wont even flinch when she sees it, she just looks at like it was an everyday thing. Well it was an everyday thing, that's what happens when you train with the Hyuga prodigy for six years.(**1**)

* * *

1)I forgot to say that Team Gai is 18-19, and the others are 17-18. 

Well I hope you liked it. This wasn't very easy to write, but I did.

Any questions or ideas I would like for you to tell me.( email or review is fine)

Please Review...

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	3. Hositpal of Questions?

I hope you like the thrid chapter!!

* * *

Neji raced to Tenten, having found her with his Byakugan. Before she could realize what was happening, Neji had appeared behind her. Tenten's eye's widened, she hadn't expected Neji to come up behind her. 

Tenten jumped off her tree branch in an attempt to get away from the prodigy. But he quickly followed. They fought with kunai and other weapons, trying to get at one another.

* * *

Again and again they fought, all most as in a trance like dance. They couldn't think about the next move, they could only let their bodies do the work for them. 

Tenten's thoughts and movements became more blurred to her control. She felt and looked like she was drunk. Her body and mind swayed as she fell to the ground.

She could barely hear Neji calling for her to wake up. But her body refused to listen. She only wanted to wake up before her nightmares returned.

* * *

Neji was in a state of panic, his teammate had just fainted in the middle of sparring. He had noticed that she wasn't doing well the past few days, but he didn't think it was that bad. 

He did the only thing he could do. He ran for Gai and Lee. He hoped that they could help deal with the unconscious Tenten.

"Gai-sensei, Tenten… fainted… a few minutes… ago." Neji said panting to his sensei as he showed how fast he ran to insure his unconscious teammate would be all right.

Tenten was shaking violently when Neji, Gai, and Lee found her on the field. They wondered what had caused her to shake so violently. Quickly they rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

Tenten on the other hand was watching in horror as her nightmares continued. She was close to tears as she felt the after affect of the Mangenko Sharingan, she could still fell the red eyes staring into hers, driving pain into her. 

Words and other deathly chants were singing through her mind.

_I weave through the darkness, I look through the forest. Once upon the land of dreams, darkens to my sight. And the nightmare continues through the night's hour. This story once told, never again._

_She was silently hoping this chant would end, but it never did. She tried to think of the song her mother would sing. She was trying to think of the words, but all for nothing. (**A/n** The following song is one I wrote.. or I think so...)_

_Summer days, come my way._

_As I call to you, I dream of you._

_Once spoken of, once told to me._

_Summer days come my way._

_I look for you, my friend._

_Your smile can be as warm,_

_As any summer day._

_Come little one, dream of summer._

_Winter once again, forgotten._

_Spring's beauty like no other._

_Fall's warmth is here for you._

_So close your eyes,_

_And dream of summer sun._

_It's here once again,_

_All for you._

_Close your eyes,_

_Dream of me and summer._

_You can fly higher than before_

_All in summer days._

_As she was singing the song, she heard the song be sung with three people. She looked to see who it was._

_Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei were singing the song she knew so well.(**A/n**_ haha.. them singing a song..lullaby..together_) But soon that wonder, turned into a nightmare once again._

_They began chanting the chant she had tried so hard to not hear. Horror's flashed in her mind. She tried to scream, only for nothing to come out. Nothing was happening, she was in a panic. She ran and ran, only to come to darkness._

_In her panic she tried to sing again, but still her voice wouldn't work. The sight of death, darkness, and betrayal. But her true horror was seen. The sight of blood, the very blood of those she cared for._

_The sticky red blood ran through her fingers as she saw herself kill them. Nothing was working, only more horrors were seen. She couldn't take much more of this._

_"Tenten-chan, help…me" The voice of Neji said. She backed away, only to run into Lee. Like Neji he was also dieing, the blood, not only could she see it, she could also smell it and touch it as well._

_She screamed..._

* * *

A faint beeping sound could be heard as Tenten opened her eyes. Her blurred eyesight saw white and a few people. As her sight got better, she could not tell where she was. 

Three very familiar people were next her. As she looked to her left and right she could see Gai-sensei, Lee, and Neji. But she wondered where she was.

"Oi… where am I?" Tenten asked in a weak raspy voice. The three looked at her.

"You're in the hospital" Neji replied. "Oh… what happened?" Tenten asked looking distressed.

"We don't know, but the doctor says you can leave soon" Gai-sensei told her.

"Ok, well thank you for coming… I guess I get some more sleep." She told them. Gai and Lee took this as their cue to leave, but Neji stayed. He wanted to know what had happened his female teammate.

"Tenten, what happened?" Neji asked and demanded to her. Tenten looked confused for a moment, she didn't know what Neji was referring to.

"Why did you pass out so suddenly?" Neji said trying to make it easier for both himself and Tenten.

"I'm not really sure." Tenten lied not looking at him. "Quit the crap Tenten, you know what happened." Neji stated angrily. Tenten looked up with pain in her eyes.

"Neji, I've just been having a hard time sleeping lately." Tenten explained. Neji looked at her with his lavender Byakugan eyes, looking for any sign of her lying. "Go on." Neji urged her, his eyes calculating her every movement, emotion, and possibly, thought.

Tenten shivered under thing gaze, it made her feel so vulnerable. Like she had a chance at fighting him. "Well, what else is there to say? I've been having nightmares and its been taking its toll on me." Tenten said shrugging.

Neji looked like he didn't believe her, but he would question her later. "Hn, fine." Neji said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Alright! That was teh thrid chapter...I hope you liked it.. and yes I know it was kinda emo... but I tend to write emo sometimes... 

Please review...

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	4. Visitors

Ok..this is the latest chapter. It might be bad 'cause I wrote most of it when I was half asleep.♥

* * *

Tenten shakily awoke to the beeping of the hospital. She looked bewildered, her eyes wide with fright. She looked to the side and saw the pink-haired medic, Sakura. 

Sakura was looking at her, and then glancing down at the clipboard in her hands. She was writing something that Tenten could guess to be a medical report. She was frightened to know what was written on the report.

Would Sakura realize what Tenten was trying to hide so desperately? Tenten didn't want to be questioned about her condition, she only wanted these nightmares to end.

"Why haven't you been able to sleep for a few days?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Actually, it's been longer than a week." Tenten mumbled quietly.

* * *

"Tenten-san, what happens in your nightmares to cause you end up in the hospital?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. Tenten sighed, she did not like this at all. 

"A lot happens in my nightmares." Tenten said trying to avoid the question. She didn't want people questioning if she liked anyone or if they would think she was insane for not telling someone that she was having this problem.

"Tenten, I'm being serious. Now tell what happens, _exactly._" Sakura said as clearly as she could, maybe even threatening. Tenten gulped, she didn't want to deal with an angry Sakura. That was signing your self to death, a painful death.

"Most of the time I'm running, and I have no control over what I'm doing. And when I'm running people start showing up, and I keep killing them, over and over again. I can't stop, and by the time I wake up, they've all been killed several times." Tenten started, not looking at the pink haired medic

* * *

. 

Sakura seemed to be writing something on the clipboard. Tenten could guess that she was writing what she was saying, word for word. Kami-sama, she hated things like this. Sakura looked at her, as if to silently say 'continue' to her.

"Sometimes I'm running in a forest, other times it's in a field. Every time, there is a blood red moon, making the blood of the ones that I've killed more visible, to me. Last time a few people were saying weird chants and singing a lullaby that I heard as a child." Tenten said shivering at the memory.

Again Sakura was writing on the clipboard, it was starting to annoy Tenten. She felt, ignored, and Sakura was telling her to talk. The tapping sound of Sakura's pen on the clipboard went thought the room. Tenten's eyes twitched and she glared at the object in Sakura's hands.

* * *

"What are you writing?" Tenten asked Sakura, getting up and trying to look at the medical report. Sakura moved out of the way. 

"Tenten-san, you shouldn't be up yet." Sakura scolded her like a child. Tenten sighed and went back to the bed. She clearly pouted to show how much she wanted to know. Sakura sighed, she didn't like this at all.

"Tenten, when did these nightmares start happening?" Sakura asked to find out more about her condition.

"I don't remember, a few weeks ago, maybe two or three. I not sure." Tenten said as she thought about it.

* * *

"So when do I get to leave?" Tenten asked the medic eagerly, like she was excited to get out of this place. Sakura laughed at Tenten's question. Tenten looked confused, why was Sakura laughing, she really wasn't kidding when she asked. 

"You are just like your teammates. Whenever one of you gets injured, you want out as soon as possible. Lee-san escapes when he's put on bed rest, and he goes out training! And Neji-san he doesn't ask when he's going to be released, he demands to leave as soon as he wakes up. And then the next day he goes training! And now you're asking when you're going to be released." Sakura said explaining.

"So. What's your point?" She asked her plainly, blinking. Sakura rolled her eyes, from the childish acts.

"My point is that you are just like your teammates. For some wired reason you all like training. Was it Gai-sensei that got you all into this habit?" Sakura asked smiling. Tenten looked like she was in thought, Sakura's comment had caught her off guard.

"I guess your sort of right. But it was really Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei that got me into the habit." Tenten said grinning.

"So, when do I get to leave?" Tenten asked again. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after." Sakura replied leaving the room. "But for now you have visitors, enjoy." Sakura said as she closed the door.

* * *

Seconds later, two very energetic men entered her room, yelling. 

"Tenten-chan, our beautiful youthful flower is recovering!" Gai-sensei yell for the entire world to hear. Tenten rolled her eyes and giggled slightly. Neji entered a minute later looking impassive, but really he looked bored.

"Hi guys. Did I miss anything in training?" Tenten asked tilting her head to the side. Her team looked at her weird. Tenten became confused, than angry for not being given an answer.

* * *

"What? All I did is what happened in training. Why are you so silent?" Tenten asked (more like snapped) her anger rising. Gai-sensei sighed, something very unusual and looked down at the ground. 

"We couldn't train today." Gai-sensei said sighing. Lee looked down at the ground too. Tenten was seriously getting angry, her teammates had refused training. What was wrong with the world today?

"Why?" Tenten said close to yelling at her sensei and teammates. She looked at her teammates and sensei. Gai-sensei and Lee were looking down at the ground and Neji…wait, what was Neji doing?

* * *

Tenten's head quickly turned to Neji, but she turned so quickly that her head stated to hurt. She closed her eyes and saw the image of the red eyes. She opened her eyes as fast as she could. 

She saw Neji standing in the corner, being his regular boring self. He was standing there as if he was in deep thought.

"Neji?" She asked quietly, hoping for an answer from her normally stoic teammate. He turned to her and looked at her. His eyes held no emotion that she could see, but she was curious to find out.

"… Hn" Was Neji's answer. His answers made her want more answers than she really needed. Tenten sweat dropped, she really didn't know what to do with an answer like that.

"Did you train today?" She asked tentatively. Neji made a sound that she could tell what it meant.

"Ok, that's nice to know." Tenten said.

* * *

Ok, that was the latest chapter. I wrote a good part of this when I woke up this morning, so sorry if it's sucky...I don't think in the mornings. 

Oh well...now please review...♥

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	5. Tell Me

Hi!!!!Hope you like this next chapter

* * *

She twitched in annoyance at his neutral, yet annoyingly difficult, answer. She turned to find the hyper, and cheerful members of their team had left. 

Her eye twitched even more in annoyance. Almost as if fate, as he said so often, the pink haired medic-nin came in. Both turned to her, waiting to hear why she had came in.

"Tenten-san, you can leave today, but you need someone to sign you out. Neji-san, could you sign her out. It's more like a release form." She said as she handed Neji the paper work. "Oh and turn it into the front desk." She said as she was walking out.

Just as she was about to close the door behind her she called to Tenten "Tenten-san make sure to get more sleep, ok. I don't want you in here again for not being able to sleep for days." She said as she closed the door.

* * *

Neji raised an eyebrow at Sakura's comment. Not being able to sleep…was that Tenten's problem…no sleep. He determined to understand the situation. 

But he still had to sing the release forms. Wait. Maybe he could get her to talk.

"Tenten." Neji said very seriously. Tenten turned to him, almost frightening at what he would ask her. "What does Sakura-san mean when she said to get more sleep?" He asked, watching her gulp in fright.

* * *

"Ah… well you see Neji. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. And they have been keeping me up for sometime now." She said, hoping that Neji would ask any more than that. 

"Tenten, tell me more or I wont sign your release form." Neji threatened her, looking as intimidating as possible. Tenten shrunk into herself, afraid of what to say to Neji.

Neji saw this, and he was leaving no room for argument, he wanted answers now. He would demand the answers from her, he would convince Ino to look through her mind and tell him.

"Neji I don't want to tell you. It's personal." She hadn't really lied the last part, it was personal. Neji's eyes narrowed at her. She was being difficult.

"You don't have to tell me everything, just something's." Neji said trying to reason with her. He at least wanted to get something from her.

* * *

Tenten sighed, she really didn't want to tell Neji anything about her nightmares. He was making this hard on her. She had to tell him or she wouldn't be able to go home. What a bastard, using her release form as an excuse to get her to talk. 

"Neji, you don't care. Why do you insist on acting like you do?" Tenten asked almost pain evident in her voice. Neji noticed this, and was going to question her about it some other time.

"Tenten, I do care. Now tell me about these nightmares." Neji demanded crossing his arms, making him look more intimidating. Tenten, having known him for so long, was not impressed.

* * *

"Neji, in these dreams I keep seeing a blood red moon, and red eyes." Tenten said looking down at her lap, refusing to look at the Hyuga prodigy. Neji's eyes narrowed, he didn't like where this was going. 

"Go on." He urged her, wanting to hear more. Tenten sighed again, she really didn't like this, at all.

"Well, in my dreams I always see people I care about dieing or being killed. Sometimes I'm the one who kills the people. Every night I see the people I care about most being killed over and over again. Neji I don't know if I can handle this." Tenten said finally looking up at him. She looked like she was about to cry.

* * *

Neji was about to panic, he didn't want her to cry. But her dreams sounded pretty dramatic. No wonder she was so messed up. 

"Ok Tenten, I'll sign the form." Neji said looking at the forms. Tenten's face had slightly brightened up, but still had that sad look to it.

Neji frowned, the form asked about if she had any family that could take care of her in case. He didn't know about her family, it made him wonder if she had ever talked about her family.

"Tenten, do have any family?" Neji asked, looking at her to see her reaction. Tenten had tensed, she didn't expect that.

"No." She said trying to avoid the subject. But Neji wouldn't give up. He wanted to know. He looked at the form, he wrote that she didn't have family, but a few friends that could help. He even wrote his name as a person who could help her.

"Your birthday is March 9th right?" He said making sure he didn't get anything wrong on this paper.

"Yes." Tenten said, wondering what was on that paper. Neji wrote more things on the form, what it was she didn't know.

* * *

"Ok, I need you to sign here." Neji said showing her the form. She looked at the form and signed the bottom, next to Neji's name. She noticed that Neji had written that he could help her if needed, and as a contact if she was seriously injured. 

She smiled, Neji did care. Sakura returned to the room after she had signed. She looked at the release form, nodding.

"Ok, all good." She said nodding to herself. "But someone needs to stay with you for one to seven days. Neji-san would you be okay with this?" Sakura asked him, looking at him questionably.

"Hai, I'll stay with her a few days." Neji said shrugging. It didn't matter to him, as long as something happened with Tenten's sleep.

"Good, well drop this off at the front desk." Sakura said handing him the form back and walking out.

Neji helped Tenten out of the hospital bed and on to her feet. They both walked to the front of the hospital and handed the lady at the front desk the papers and left.

"Well, I'll go home. And you can come over after you pack for a few days." She said walking home. Neji nodded and left in another direction.

* * *

Hehe...hope you liked it. Well that's it for today...see ya next time. 

Please review..they make my world so much happier

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	6. A Long Night

Once more I had to write a chapter half alseep...hope you like it.

**A/N** Neji and Tenten might be OOC in this chapter...sorry

* * *

Tenten sighed, she didn't want Neji living in her house in for a few days. I mean, who know what he could in her house. This was going to be trouble, for her anyway.

She hoped her nightmares would stop, even for a short time. She really didn't want Neji over when she had a nightmare. She knew that she would somehow embarrass herself, the very thought made her nervous.

She sighed once more, she couldn't wait for this thing to be over. These nightmares could be her downfall in a mission. She knew that Neji knew this little fact, he would scold her and tell her she needs to get over this nightmare, or she will most likely die on a mission very soon.

She could only grit her teeth, her sparring partner is a person who likes to control people. He would tell her that if she couldn't sleep than she should stop being a ninja. She was getting angrier and angrier by the second, she wasn't going to like this at all.

She heard a knock on the door, she claimed herself down in seconds and went to the door. She tried to look cheerful and happy as always, but she could only manage to look neutral.

She made her way to the door. When she opened it she saw just what she had been feeling angry over for the past few minutes. She blinked, that was fast or was she so caught up in her thoughts not to look at the time.

She knew that it was about ten minutes from her apartment to the Hyuga grounds, how could he have gotten here so fast. She opened the door wider and let the prodigy in her small apartment.

* * *

Neji looked around the apartment, he didn't seem surprised at her homey apartment. A few weapons here and there, colorful walls (but not like Lee and Gai colorful), not completely clean, but clean enough. He got a very homey feel, he liked it. The place seemed…lived in, not like the Hyuga compound. To him the Hyuga compound was almost with out life, cleaner than he could imagine, so silent that you would think that no one lived there. 

Neji liked the change of atmosphere, it made him to live in his own apartment. But that was for later.

* * *

Tenten watched Neji look over her apartment's living room, she was afraid to find out what he thought of her home. She could never tell what he was thinking, he was just too silent. 

"Here follow me." She told him walking down the hall. He followed her to an empty room. "Put your stuff in here, you can stay in here." She told him leaving the room. He watched her go and began to unpack.

When he finished he left the room to find Tenten in the small kitchen. He looked to see what she was doing and saw that she making tea. He entered the kitchen and stood a few feet from her.

* * *

"You done unpacking Neji?" Tenten asked still working on her tea. "Do you need me to make anything?" he asked her unsure of what to do. 

"Could you make some rice balls, and I'll work on the soup." She told him, finishing her tea and waiting for the water to boil. Neji nodded and went to work, but first he looked for the rice he needed.

After a few minutes of finding the rice he began to cook it. He was careful to make sure that he didn't burn anything. He didn't know much about cooking**(A/N **like me) why should he, the Hyuga were fighters not cookers. Besides the one in the family who knew most about cooking was Hinata and for some weird reason Hiashi.

After some time, both had finished cooking the dinner. Neji was quite surprised to find that Tenten knew how to cook, and wasn't half bad at it either. He was glad he didn't burn the rice, it would have been embarrassing.

* * *

When they had finished dinner they argued about doing the dishes. Tenten ignored him and went to work on the dishes. Neji determined not to let her win the argument, dried the dishes after she washed them. Well, not exactly in a nice way. 

More like he pulled the plate from Tenten's hand when she went to dry it, and dried it himself. She washed the other plate and again went to dry it, but once more Neji took the plate and dried.

It didn't really matter who did the dishes anymore, well there were no dishes left to wash. If Lee had been there he would have been shouting something about them being 'youthful'.

* * *

Tenten, still not happy about the entire thing told Neji she was going to take a shower and go to bed. Neji stood there confused about what was wrong with her. He sighed and left to his room, he decided to read a book to pass the time. 

About twenty minutes later he heard the shower water stop. Neji looked up at the clock from his book. He wanted to take a shower himself after she left the bathroom. He opened his bedroom door when he heard Tenten leave the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." He told her passing her in the hall. "Whatever." She replied walking into her room.

* * *

Tenten sighed and let her wet hair fall to her mid back. Still muttering about how stupid this was she went to bed. 

She tossed and turned in her sleep, she even made some pained whimpers in her sleep.

Red eyes, blood moons, and wine red blood, and death in general flashed threw her mind like a fast slideshow. She gripped the sheets of her bed and whimpered once more.

* * *

The shower stopped, but Tenten didn't notice, she was to into her returning nightmares. Neji stepped out of the steaming bathroom, and walked down the hall. When he passed Tenten's door he heard her whimper in pain. 

Confused, he opened the door. He saw Tenten gripping the sheets in pain. He stepped closer to her and heard her saw in a pained gasp. "Iie…don't leave me." She said through her pained sleep.

* * *

Neji, not liking this at all, started to shake her. "Tenten, wake up." He said as he was shaking her. Tenten opened her eyes and sat up quickly making her hit Neji's forehead with her own. 

"Ita!" Both of them exclaimed holding their foreheads. "Why did you wake me up!" She yelled at him. Neji blinked, then yelled back at her.

"You were having a nightmare. I could hear you from the hall you were so loud." He yelled back, glaring.

"Whatever just leave me alone." She said turning away from him. Neji huffed and left the room.

* * *

I hope you all liked it...

review...they make me happy :)

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	7. Fighting Angrily

Ok..ok this is the newest chapter.. hope you like it!

* * *

Neji had a hard time sleeping after his encounter with Tenten. He kept his mind clear by meditating all night and listening in case Tenten had another nightmare. But his actions were in vain, he didn't hear anything for Tenten's room. He stayed up the entire night for no real reason, or so he thought.

Tenten was having just about the same amount of luck as Neji was. She like Neji couldn't sleep all night, again. She decided to keep quite all night long so she wouldn't disturb Neji. She knew that he would stay up like her and listen to see if she had another nightmare.

She looked tiredly at the clock and saw the red numbers of her alarm clock was 5 am. She sighed and got up, getting ready for the long day. She headed into the kitchen to find Neji enter a few moments later. They mumbled their good mornings to one another, and began breakfast.

* * *

Several minutes later they had a simple breakfast and got ready to leave for training. When they had left they headed to the training grounds. Tenten glanced at Neji with an annoyed look in her eye, she apparently was still mad at him. Why Neji didn't know, he could only think of it as a woman thing and thought nothing more of it. 

Now you may want to know why Tenten was so mad, well it was simple for her. Yup, so simple. She didn't like that Neji was sticking his nose in her business. He shouldn't even brother with her nightmares, I mean she is eighteen, she can handle a few nightmares.

But she knew it was more serious than a few nightmares. She just chose to be ignorant and try to avoid the problem. She wanted her teammates to be ignorant, very ignorant… so ignorant that they didn't even notice.

But sadly they knew there was something wrong with the 'flower' of team Gai. She just wanted them to leave her alone so she could get on with her life. Is that too much to ask for? I suppose it is.

* * *

Neji watched Tenten with amusement as she mumbled and glared for no real reason. She was being very emotional lately, he now knew it was because of her lack of sleep. He also knew that she didn't sleep last night either. 

Even though they had been on the same team for so long they still weren't as close as everybody thought. Sure they were closer to each other than they were to Lee and Gai, but that was for sanity reasons. They could get along fine normally, but they still ticked each other off once and a while.

They even had people ask them if they were a couple, both would just look at the person weird and say no. They knew almost next to nothing about each other. Like the fact that Tenten liked romance as much as the next girl… but that didn't mean she believed that they were true. I mean that's what sappy romance movies and novels are for, right?

When they reached the training grounds they were greeted by the hyper duo. They proceeded to hug Tenten until she couldn't breath. They tried to hug Neji like they tried every morning, but that failed when he glared at them.

* * *

"Oh look Gai-sensei the youthful teammates have finally reached the spring time of their youth and have fallen for each other!" Lee yelled in joy. The couple in question twitched and glared at their hyper teammate. Tenten proceeded to crack her knuckles with fire burning in her eyes. 

She walked over to Lee and punched in square in the face. But that didn't really work for her anger. She picked him up and started shacking him angrily.

"Lee you baka! I'm not dating Neji! I'm forced to let him live with me for a few days, you baka! Get it through your head, Neji and I are not dating!" She screamed while she was shacking him violently. Neji watched Tenten beat their teammate into the ground, all while glaring at Lee.

After Tenten was done beating her teammate, Lee was found in a bloody pile. Neji just nodded his head in pity for his teammate, and left to his own part of the training grounds. Tenten followed, her anger not quite gone.

* * *

They reached the grounds they often fought at and moved into their regular stances. Neji nodded in a way to say that they had started. Tenten, still glaring at Neji summoned a weapon that could be used for a close attack. She ran at the prodigy her weapon ready in her hands. 

Neji raised an eyebrow at her new way of attacking. He still said nothing, but did notice that she was still very angry. From what he did not know, but he would most likely be beaten like Lee if he asked.

He dogged another one of attacks and raced at her, ready to block off her charka points. Tenten, noticing the way he was coming at her, was forced to change her position to defensive.

She managed to doge his first attack and got hit by the second. She twisted out the way as he tried to attack a third time and punched him square in the jaw. Neji was forced back by the powerful strength that was in her punch.

* * *

Neji balanced himself and rubbed his now sore jaw. He glared at her to see that she had already been glaring at him. He was tried of their warm up and activated his Byakugan. Tenten saw this and got ready for his next move. 

Neji's eyebrow rose when he saw he could see the anger coming off Tenten like steam. He was fully prepared to knock her out she was so angry that she could easily kill someone with her look.

Even Neji was frightened to a small degree, but to just scare Neji is considered impossible. He tensed when she moved, she pulled out one of her many kunai and ran at him.

He dogged her hand with the kunai and poked her arm, blocking off her charka. Tenten growled in annoyance and went at him again, only for the same thing to happen. They continued to fight one another all morning, by afternoon they had passed out from lack of sleep, charka depletion, and over exerting themselves.

* * *

Well I hope it was ok... I had a hard time writing the last couple parts... but I did.

Please review.. they make me a happy person

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	8. Yelling

Ok... I hope you enjoy this chapter... it has some fulf... I guess

* * *

Neji awoke to a sound next to him. He looked at where he was and saw that he was still at the training grounds. He blinked and looked up at the fiery sky showing that it was sunset. 

Again he heard a sound, he turned to the sound to see Tenten a few feet away. She was whimpering in her sleep, when he looked closely at her he could see tears. She looked like a kicked puppy sleeping on the streets, Neji's mind wondered what she could be dreaming of. Neji's heart was bleeding for her, he wanted to call out to her and help her.

Hesitantly he moved over to his teammate. When he was right next to her he sat down, he looked at the girl who was now even shivering. Unsure of what to do he laid a shaking hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Almost immediately she stopped shivering and had clamed down. Neji blinked at how simple it was, he didn't think that it would be so simple. When he saw that the sun had set and it was now dark he decided to bring her home. 

He stood up and picked Tenten up in his arms. As carefully as he could manage he made his way to her apartment. When he reached the door he was forced to put Tenten down to open the door. When he did a few seconds later she began whimpering and shivering again. Neji saw this and opened the door as fast as he could.

When he finally got the door open he brought Tenten into the apartment and closed the door. He walked through her apartment with her in his arms, still asleep. As carefully as possible he set her on her bed in her room.

He was left with a strange question, would he be able to have her sleep alone and suffer from her nightmares and sleep in his own room. Or could he stay with her and possibly get his ass yelled at tomorrow.

He decided that he would have to stay here in order for to not sleep with guilt. He sighed and sat on Tenten's bed, he looked at his sleeping teammate, and lay down next to her. With so little room their shoulders touched but he decided to think nothing of it and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Tenten's eyes opened to see the ceiling of her room. Her eyes looked in wonder of how she had gotten to her room. She felt slight warmth in her shoulder and looked to see what it was. 

She gasped when she saw it was Neji whose shoulder was lightly touching her own shoulder. She looked at the sleeping Neji with wide eyes, she could only wonder why Neji was next to her. She had thought over many of the reasons that he would be next to her for.

_'If he's next to me because he wants a little whore for a night'_ she began in her thoughts_ 'then he's got another thing coming'_ she finished angrily. She knew that all men had hormones, even Neji, who was over eighteen, and that was the only reason she could come up with. She didn't even think of another reason why Neji would be next to her.

Tenten, angry as hell, got up and looked at the clock that said 5:30. She walked over to Neji and stood right in front of him glaring at his sleeping body.

"Neji get your ass up or I'll make you!" She yelled at the sleeping prodigy. Neji woke with a start and fell off the bed. Neji sat up and rubbed his sore head. Neji looked at the angry Tenten and wondered why she was so angry, and then he remembered that he slept in her room with her.

* * *

"Neji, could you be so kind to tell me why you were sleeping on my bed, next to me!" She screeched in his ear. Neji stood up and looked her in the eye. Tenten glared back at him. Neji sighed this was, dare he say it, troublesome. 

"Tenten, clam down. I did nothing to you, you were having nightmares again and that was the only was for me to get some sleep while you didn't suffer from your nightmares." Neji told her calmly, all while appearing to be stoic.

Tenten blinked several times, she hadn't expected that answer at all. She looked at Neji sheepishly, and grinned in embarrassment. Neji rolled his eyes and left the room.

Tenten looked at the door after he left and looked down in shame. '_How could I have been so stupid!_' She exclaimed in her mind. She was feeling really bad about thinking so lowly of Neji.

* * *

_'Damn, I'm pathetic. Here I am acting like a brat when Neji is trying to help.'_ Tenten though as she slumped to the floor in her thoughts. She looked at her ceiling once more and sighed. When she got up from the floor she noticed that she didn't seem tried anymore. She felt better physically, but emotionally she was beating herself up for acting so stupid. 

When she left her room she was fully dress for the day and mostly ready. She headed into the kitchen and saw Neji there. He was eating a piece of fruit that she had had in her kitchen. Almost as if on cue, her stomach growled. Neji looked at her and then returned to his fruit. Tenten grabbed an apple and but into it, when she had finished eating Neji was ready to leave as well.

* * *

Tenten nodded to Neji and they both left her apartment. During the walk Tenten was being to feel frighten that she may have offended Neji so much that he would ignore her. She looked at Neji from the corner of her frightened eye and saw him looking impassive as always. 

"Something wrong Tenten?" Neji asked when he saw her look at him. Tenten looked away as if she was ashamed. "Well?" He asked pushing for an answer.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Tenten said quietly, still not looking at Neji. Neji sighed, Tenten looked at Neji to see if he had anything to say.

"I had expected you to yell at me when you would wake up." Neji remarked, Tenten stood rooted to the ground. Neji turned back to see why she had stopped. Tenten noticed that Neji had stopped for her and made her way to stand next to him.

* * *

Ok... I hope you liked it 

Review... they make my world go round

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	9. Morning Spars

Alright... I hope you like this chapter

* * *

When Tenten and Neji had reached the training grounds Neji noticed a few things. Tenten had a bit more color to her skin today, unlike yesterday when she was pale. He didn't like her pale, it just didn't work with Tenten. He knew she was felling better by her peachy skin color. 

Another thing he noticed was that she wasn't cranky today. Well, besides the entire waking up to your teammate thing, she had a better attitude today. He almost cried out in relief, almost.

It was then that he noticed what gaining one night of sleep does for people. He knew that Tenten had missed many nights of a full sleep, and he saw how it affected her. Now he could see how it affected her when she got one night of sleep.

* * *

When they had reached the training grounds, Gai and his younger clone were already there. When they saw Tenten and Neji walk to them they smiled that blinding smile they always had. 

"Tenten-chan, Neji-kun what youthful missions do you think we will have today?" Lee asked his two teammates, all while bouncing on his feet.

"How would we know Lee-kun. We just got here." Tenten replied with her hand on her hips. She looked like she was scolding Lee for asking stupid questions, well she kind of was.

"Awwww… Tenten-chan I thought you might have known." Lee said whining, his waterfall tears were leaving trails on his face. Tenten shook her head at Lee's child-like actions. Neji scoffed, Lee was being an idiot again.

"Lee stop acting like an idiotic child." Neji told Lee in monotone. Lee stopped crying and gave that crazy glare of his. "You think I'm acting like a child, Neji-kun." Lee challenged.

"Hai, I think you're acting like a child and it's quite annoying." Neji said not taking Lee seriously at the moment. Tenten shook her head again.

* * *

'_Here they go again. Why do I even put up with these two._' Tenten thought to herself. She watched her teammates with a board expression. 

"If you think that I'm a child, then how can I beat you in a challenge." Lee said puffing his chest out in a way that would be to intimidate people, but with Lee it's just funny. _'There's_ _ Lee challenges Neji.'_ Tenten thought going over their routine.

Neji rolled his eyes at Lee's remark. Lee saw this and was getting angry at Neji, well not to angry. "What you think I am joking, don't you?" Lee said pointing his index finger at Neji. _'And there's the part where Neji rolls his eyes and Lee gets angry'_ Tenten thought again walking over to the nearest tree and sitting under it.

She knew that they would start in a spar for a moment. A way they would prove who was stronger, better, and everything else that was important to their pride. '_What's with guys_ _and their pride? Oh now they started on their warm up spar.'_ Tenten thought watching her teammates closely.

* * *

Every morning when Lee and Neji would fight they would settle their differences by having a spar. Of coarse they didn't warm up before, so this was like their warm up for the day. 

Tenten left the boy to finish up their spar and went to the field she and Neji usually train in. When she arrived in the field she saw all of her targets still hanging on the tree. She began the basic kunai throwing and then when she was finished she began working on harder forms with different weapons.

She tried working with her charka-enhanced weapons. Neji had given her first charka-enhanced weapon for 15th birthday. Neji had told her that sometimes in battle you need to be able to cut through the enemy's charka in order to free yourself or to get to the enemy. Of coarse Tenten knew he was referring to his fight with Kidomaru on the Sasuke Retrieval mission.

Tenten had thanked Neji, he had been right, she used them a few times and they helped her keep her life. Not long after she got a few more charka-enhanced weapons, thanking Neji for giving her that one weapon and how it saved her life.

* * *

Tenten turned when she knew Neji was close. Neji appeared a few moments later. He nodded to Tenten, she gave a light smile in return. 

"Ready to spar Neji?" Tenten asked the prodigy. "Give me a few minutes. Lee wouldn't stop today, he got me in the shoulder." Neji said sitting down. Tenten walked over to Neji and saw his shoulder looking a bit off.

She looked at his shoulder, her eyes calculating what she could do. Neji looked up at Tenten with a confused look. '_Why is she looking at my shoulder like that?_' Neji thought to himself. As he was thinking he didn't notice Tenten grab his shoulder. But he did notice when she flicked her wrist, the motion putting his shoulder in place with a 'pop'.

* * *

"Sense when can you do that?" Neji asked moving his shoulder a bit to get used to it. "I don't know, I just did." Tenten replied with a confused look. Neji nodded, not really caring. 

"So, ready to spar now?" Tenten asked him hopefully. Neji looked at her from his place on the ground. "Alright, I'm ready." Neji said getting up.

"Good, I have a few things I want to try out." Tenten said getting ready. Neji could only wonder what Tenten would have in store for him. But he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.

Neji nodded and Tenten leapt into the trees overhead. His eyes pulsed with his Byakugan. He saw Tenten set many traps with in seconds. Just because he could see the traps didn't make it any easier to avoid the traps.

* * *

A few seconds later one of the traps were set off. Large amounts of kunai were heading at Neji from his left. He jumped opposite of the on coming kunai. The second he landed, another barge of kunai flew at him. Again he jumped away from the weapons. 

A few more times this happened, by the fifth time, the barge of weapons stopped. When Neji moved into a stance he realized that there was a thin wire there. He looked at the wire in confusion. When he looked closer he noticed all of the weapons littered across the field were connected together with wires.

His eyes widened when he realized what the wires were for. They were to limit his movement across the field. He smirked, Tenten was thinking ahead.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter... I personally think this was my best for this story. 

Reveiw... they make me happy

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	10. Holes in Kaiten

Ok... I hope you like this chapter

* * *

Tenten watched Neji as he found that wires surrounded him. Yes those wires made it hard to move, but you could still move. But what he didn't know was that some of those wires were connected to traps, just waiting to be sprung. 

She watched as Neji moved about the field, being careful to avoid as many wires as he could. Neji's foot moved a centimeter on its own, setting another trap free. Neji could only watch as kunai and shuriken flew through the grounds, hitting other trees. He then noticed the wires attached to them.

It was then that he noticed that there was a small field of wires in the air as well. All of the wires made it difficult to move and now he knew that some of them were traps. Neji's eyes narrowed, not even the Byakugan could help, he would be really stuck if he couldn't get rid of a few of the wires.

He could only wonder where his teammate was and what she was planning. In desperation he had several kunai and shuriken in hand, he spun his heel and threw them all. He saw three traps go off from his attack in desperation.

Seeing this he spun and let his charka surround him, the Kaiten. Tenten knew this move so well, and she had always found her weapons deflected because of it, sometimes broken too.

* * *

Tenten grinned to herself, she would see if she could do the 'impossible', break the ultimate defeacne of the Hyuuga, the Kaiten . She brought out a kunai with a seal that said charka. She added a fair amount of charka into the kunai and let it fly as she threw it. She watched as the kunai was heading towards Neji, who was still in the dome of Kaiten. 

The kunai she threw, the one that was charka enhanced, landed on the dome and had stopped moving when it had stuck it's point in the Kaiten. When Neji stopped spinning did she see that the kunai she threw would have hit Neji's blind spot. She finally realized that she could have killed Neji if that kunai had gone through the Kaiten.

She dropped to the ground from the tree, landing on her feet. She sat on the ground next to a tree. She had a shocked and dazed expression on her face, her mouth was even open a little. Neji looked over at his teammate and wondered what happened to make her like that. He walked over to her to see what was wrong, when she didn't notice him standing next to her, he fronwed.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed, he slowly bent down next to the dazed female. He waved a hand in front of her eyes to wake her from her trance. When she blinked, a sign that she had gotten out of her trance, he almost sighed in relief.

* * *

"Neji" Tenten said in a soft voice, much like his cousin Hinata. "Hn" Neji replied, finally sitting down next to her. He watched her gulp, he could see that she was frightened, of what he didn't know. 

"That one kunai, the charka enhanced one, the one I threw at you. It was partly inside of your Kaiten, and when you stopped spinning did I see where it could have hit." Tenten said shaking slightly. Neji's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't completely understand what she was talking about, but he didn't like it from how Tenten was breaking down.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked trying to understand. Tenten sighed "That kunai, it almost broke through your Kaiten. But, I'm glad it didn't." Tenten said looking him in the eye.

Neji looked bewildered at what his teammate told him. He hadn't expected anything like that. He never thought that anyone would be so close to breaking the Kaiten. He looked at his teammate with a shocked expression.

Neji looked to the sky and saw that it was past noon, he realized that he was hungry, and he was sure Tenten was too. "Tenten" Neji said still looking at the sky. "Hai, Neji?" Tenten asked, afraid.

"We should get some lunch." Neji replied getting up. Tenten looked up at him, blinking. '_Well that was unexpected'_ She thought to herself. Shaking her head she got up and followed Neji into town.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were sitting in a dango shop not to far from the training field. They usually ate lunch together, and sometimes with Gai and Lee, but they tried to avoid that. When they ate with Gai and Lee, it was usually curry, the really hot kind. They perfered dango and other kinds of foods. 

After they finished their lunch they walked back to the field for their afternoon training. When they reached the fields, Tenten was about to jump into the trees.

"Hold on Tenten. I have an idea." Neji said to stop her. Tenten looked at him confused, just what could he be planing. Tenten walked over to Neji, stopping in front of him.

"Why don't we work on taijustu now." Neji said or more like demanded. Tenten shrugged and got into a fighting stance. "You don't use Jūken, and I won't use my weapons." Tenten said looking him in the eye. He nodded to her request, and charged at her.

* * *

She dogged his on coming punch and aimed her kick at his shoulder. He blocked her kick with his arm and grabbed her leg and threw her to the side. Tenten rolled into a crouched postion, and glared at the prodigy. He smirked at her glare, daring her to come at him again. 

She ran at him and sent her fist flying for his head. He caught her punch and drove his own fist into her stoamch. Tenten duobled over and held her pained stoamch. She glared once more and twisted, letting her leg try to sweap his feet out from under him.

Neji jumped over her leg and landed behind her. He placed two fingers to the back of her head and smirked. "Dead. If this had been a real battle without no weapons or justus, you would be dead." Neji said from behind her, slowly he moved a few feet from her.

Tenten turned to Neji and gave him a cold stare. Neji, ignoring her stare, looked to the sky. He noticed that the sun was setting. He turned back to Tenten.

"Come on, we better go. The sun is setting." Neji said already being to walk back to her apartment. Tenten sighed and followed. It had been a long day.

* * *

Ok... I hope you liked this chapter... next weeks chapter will be a day late... I have a trip to go on... and no computer. 

review... I love them

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	11. Bathroom Troubles

Ok... I'm so sorry for not updatinglast week... I came home from my trip really late and was very tried the next day... so sorry...But here's the new chapter..

* * *

Neji waited for Tenten to open the door to her apartment. The walk back had been uneventful, but that was expected. Neji turned back to Tenten when he heard her open the door. He watched as she walked in the apartment and head to the kitchen. 

A second later he walked in and closed the door behind himself. He soon joined her in the kitchen and watched as she made a small dinner. He really didn't care, he was somewhat tired, and didn't want to eat too much.

* * *

During the dinner, neither said much, just a few mutters here and there. It didn't matter much anyways, both were to wrapped up in their own thoughts. Neji quickly finished his dinner and went to wash it. 

When he washed the plate, he heard Tenten tell him something, but paid no mind to what she said. When she left the room, he went and washed her plate as well.

* * *

After he finished washing the dishes, he retreated to his temporary room. He thought back on that morning. He was disturbed at how troubled Tenten looked. Neji even slightly panicked when Tenten looked like she was going to cry. It isn't easy for any real man to see a woman or girl cry. 

He was glad that she had clamed down over lunch. He really didn't want to deal with a hysterical Tenten, he had never seen that before and he never wanted to either.

He realized that he wanted a shower, so he brought some of his clothes and went to the bathroom. But sadly he didn't expect anyone to be in there. Imagine, Neji's expression.

* * *

Neji opened the door without any thought. He was surprised to see steam and that a person was in the shower already. He froze when he realized what happened. He realized that the figure in the shower was Tenten. He dropped his clothes in shock. 

He could only see a large amount of steam and the faint outline of Tenten, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. He could only stand in fear when he realized that Tenten looked his way.

"Neji!" Tenten shirked in surprise. Neji couldn't move his feet, he was too into his shock.

"I uh…. uh." Neji could only said in his embarrassment. Tenten's surprise wore off and turned into anger.

"Don't just stand there! Get your ass out!" She screamed throwing the bar of soap she had been using at him. When the soap hit him in between the eyes and he ran out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. Sadly he forgot his clothes in the room, but he really didn't want to go back in there.

He sat on his bed and just knew that Tenten would yell at him, and possibly pin him to a tree tomorrow. He was not looking forward to that at all.

* * *

Tenten was not angry, no she was furious. She had told Neji that she was taking a shower after dinner. And then he just walks in on her when she's taking her shower. And what's more, he just stood there like an idiot and didn't move until she threw her soap at him. 

She reminded herself that she was going to kill Neji for that. When she got out of the shower she saw Neji's clothes on the floor. She came to two possibilities.

_'Why are his clothes here? Did he not know that I was taking a shower and wanted to take a shower himself? Or did he know and decided to be perverted and take a shower with me!_' She thought getting even more furious at the last thought.

She quickly dried herself and dressed. When she left the bathroom she grabbed his clothes and stomped to his room. When she reached his room she knocked loudly, not caring if he was asleep or not.

* * *

After she heard Neji say that she could come in she opened the door roughly and glared at the Hyuuga. Neji stared at her, he wasn't expecting her to come to his room. But he was expecting her to glare at him.

"Hentai! Why did you walk in on me! I told you that I was taking a shower, you dumb ass!" Tenten screamed at him. Neji looked shocked… he expected her to yell at him, but he didn't expect the pervert part.

"I didn't hear you tell me you were in the shower. I wasn't listening." Neji said trying to calm her down. This only made Tenten a bit calmer, but she was still mad.

"What do you mean you weren't listening?! You baka! Here are your clothes. Now you can take a shower!" Tenten yelled exiting the room. Neji didn't make a move, he was fine with not taking a shower tonight.

Neji sighed and went to bed, he was very, very tried.

* * *

Tenten sat on her bed brushing her hair while thinking about how Neji reacted to her yelling at him. He looked like he had expected something but there were times when he seemed shocked, she had noticed this very quickly. 

She sighed, things were getting a bit too crazy for her liking, maybe tomorrow would be better. She sighed once more and went to bed.

* * *

An hour later Tenten tossed and turned in her sleep, her nightmares returning. Haunting her very existence, she could only cry in her sleep as she was left to her nightmares. 

Blood, blood, and more blood covered her vision in her nightmare. The moon, that seemed to be tainted with blood. The blood red eyes that had caused these nightmares. The many deaths she was forced to watch every night. She couldn't handle it she was going to scream from fright and pain.

She jolted awake. She looked very disturbed and frightened, eyes wide and bewildered. Her loud pants and gasps could be heard through out the room. Slackly she raised her hands and looked at them.

She could see the imagery wine red blood pouring from her hands. Quickly she ran to her bathroom and scrubbed her hands with soap. For more than an hour she scrubbed her hands until they were raw and actuality were bleeding.

* * *

I hope you liked it... I'm surprised I was able to write when I have a cold... damn I got a cold because of the trip. 

Please review... their so wonderful

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


End file.
